Dawn of the primordial
by Justin2112
Summary: Pretty the much the remake of the WAR OF DARKNESS, with changes that will make it even better. But what will the Demi-gods do when a threat more powerful then the giants or the titans appear, with whole new arsenal of power feel the dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/ Percy

Dodge, parry, counter, jab, jump, roll, block, swing, these were my thoughts as I fought off the enemy, he was fast and strong he gave off an aura of pure power, but he was not divine.

I rolled under a round house kick he threw and came up behind him throwing a powerful swing with riptide. He simply leaned back and it flew right past him, I jumped back before he had the chance to counter.

I took in my surrounding looking for a chance to escape or something, I was in an old abandon history museum in Greece, I had to find Annabeth but, first I have to get past this guy. I notice a sky window about 20 feet above me where I could escape, and a stairway made of crates.

I looked at the guy in front of me, he was tall at least 6'1 a couple inches taller than me and he was definitely muscular like he had been training his whole life. He wasn't like beef head muscular but he was strong enough to easily smash my defense and push me back when we met in a stalemate.

He skin was a caramel color and he had a black mini afro, he wore black jeans relax straight fit jeans and a dark blue V-neck with combat boots and he a black Rolex on his right arm. He had a masculine face, he was young maybe my age and you could see some chin stubble growing in, his eyes disturbed me the most they were pure blue that seemed to glow with power.

His sword wasn't a Greek sword but actually a katana, it was all silver and had a cloth rapping on the grip, the hand protector was a 12 point star and the outlining of the sword was pure diamond. It was at least 4 feet long and had three jagged points near the tip.

I notice a plastic Greek pillar behind me it was at least 20 feet tall and about 10 feet wide their wasn't a way for him to dodge it, I spun with all my strength and sliced threw it with riptide. It fell forward but I had already jumped out the way so it fell towards the shadowy figure, I started running towards the crates and turned to look at the guy.

He didn't move out the way and just stared at the pillar, and in a swift second he turned his sword upside down and brought it up in an ark motion completely splitting the pillar in two. I didn't have time to be shocked as I ran towards the crate, I jumped on the first one and then the second.

Then in a flash the guy was in front of me, his sword already coming down to slice me, I barely managed to raise riptide in time. The attack was so strong I was sent 20 feet back and straight off the crates and slammed against the ground hard, I heard a crack as the right side of my body.

The was a searing pain in my rib cage, I think I broke one if them. I look up and rolled to the side as the guys sword was implanted in the ground where I just was.

The guy stood there and stared at me with a blank face, I slowly stood up trying not to show him I was hurt. He didn't have his sword now, this was my chance to take him out.

I ignore the pain and charged him hopping up the crates once again, I swung sideway at his head he jump backward off the crates landing in a crouching position.

He looked up at me and smirked, I hopped down trying to land on him. He rolled out the way at the last second and rolled onto his feet.

I stood back up and charged again, I swung in a downward arc expecting to cut him in half, but thinks aren't always what they seem.

He rush inside my attack and gabbed both my arms and then flipped me, sending sliding across the floor. I quickly got back up to be met by a kick to my rib cage.

I was sent slamming into the wall with a bang, it hurt but that's to the adrenaline the pain was bearable, I got up and winced as he had hit me in my broken rib.

He charged me again and this time I was ready, I threw my sword at him but he just smacked it away. I got into a fighting position and prepared myself.

He came at me with a right hook first, I blocked it with my forearm then tried to throw a left uppercut, but he dipped his head back and then hit me with a butterfly kick in my stomach.

It stun me and gave him the chance he needed, he hit me with 6 lighting flash jabs in my face, then an right uppercut. I tried to fall backwards but he grabbed my shirt and brought me back to him, he hit me with a head butt that made my vision blurry.

Then he threw a roundhouse into my ribs, it connected and pain shot threw my body. I grabbed his leg while it was still on my rib cage, so he couldn't get away. I tried to throw a punch but he grabbed my fist and threw one back, I felt the blood instantly gush out my nose.

I was about to let go of his leg but, he did this spin in the air hitting me with his other leg. It sent me sprawling across the floor, I notice my right eye was starting to swell up so bad I could barely see out of it.

I was starting to lose consciousness, this was bad I had to do something, the guy went over to his sword and picked it out of the ground.

He walked towards me, it felt like he was moving in slow motion, I was about to die. I try to move but my body refused to budge.

The guy raised his sword and held it high above him, he brought it down and I clenched my eyes shut expecting death, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the blade inches from my face.

I looked at the guy and he was smiling "No not yet, I want you here, the Gods greatest hero to witness the new dawn" he said chuckingly.

"New dawn...what the hell are you talking about?" I ask trying to stand up, failing miserably.

He turn around and started walking away, "The new dawn is coming Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, and slayer of Kronos...The dawn of the Primordial" he said walking away chuckling.

"W...Wait who are you" I coughed at him, blood splattered out of my mouth, he didn't stop walking and my vision became dark and before I was grasp by the sweet pleasure of sleep I heard "I am the son of the true sea, the first ocean, I am Tyson Steel son of Pontus" he said as he left out of my sight and sleep took me.


	2. Relization and Kwesi?

Percy

The beating I had received was several weeks ago, Chiron sensed a threat so he sent Nico to find me and he had shown up finding me in that horrible condition and rushed me back to camp; Annabeth had apparently shown up an hour before thanks to where when I arrived.

I just got out the infirmary about an hour ago and was heading towards the big arena; I haven't talk to anyone about Tyson. Not even Annabeth, now my fatal flaw wasn't pride but I couldn't come to tell anyone of the guy that gave me such a beating so effortlessly. The more I thought about it the more upset I got, why I couldn't even lay a mark on that guy? Why was I so powerless?

The whole thing was frustrating enough without already being confused, nothing that guy said made sense. Primordials, son of Pontus, a new dawn, none of it made sense. I finally arrive in the arena and found Nico there training, I watched him closely from the door. He was training against a couple of Ares campers.

He rolled under a spear shaft being swung at him and came up and the hilt of his sword met another kid's helmet, the kid hit the ground with a thud and Nico turned around and start defending 2 Ares kids at once. His sword dancing in his hand blocking and parrying every attack that was sent his way, he got locked in a stale mate with the two of them and they were struggling for control.

Now the Ares campers are probably wondering why they weren't overpower Nico, seeing as there were 2 of them and they were Ares campers known to have the most brute force. But this was a sword fight, not a weight room and Nico had them in check. Nico had his body standing in a way that he could easily hold more weight than his body should've, a trick I thought him.

Nico then with speed leg sweep both of them and as they both were hitting the ground, Nico threw his sword into the ground and grabbed both of their swords and held them at their necks. "And that's game, told you I could take you guys…easily" Nico said helping them both up, they mumble about him cheating and got their brother up and left the arena.

"Impressive Nico, didn't think you had it in you" I said walking in and handing him his sword, it didn't affect me as bad as it affected kids of minor gods, seeing as I'm a child of the big three I could wield it a little longer without, you know…dying. "This coming from the guy that almost died a week ago" Nico said as he smirked.

That struck a nerve I thought as I got mad, "Not like you could beat me in a fight twirp" I said only half kidding, he raised his eyebrow and backed up getting a fighting position. He raised his sword as I took out riptide and spun it once in my hand before getting into a ready position, "Get ready Percy, I've been training just so I could beat you." He said narrowing his eyes.

Nico charged me with speed and swung his sword at my head, I raised riptide and deflected it and big booted him in the stomach. He jumped back clutching his stomach, this time I charged him and I collided with him and he flew to the ground, I jumped up attempting to land on his face. He rolled to the side and leg swept me, I fell on my back and immediately bounced back onto my feet, Nico rolled over to his side and got in a ready stance again.

"Your definitely a challenge Percy, I haven't even landed a successful hit yet" Nico said panting, "And you won't either" I smirked at him. I charged him again with speed and he wasn't ready in time, so I managed to knock his sword out his hand. At the last second he kicked my hand and it was sent flying into the crowd.

Wait…crowd, "When the hell did we gather a crowd" I asked, Nico just shrugged and threw a punch to my face. I leaned my head to the side and pulled him in close by his shirt and head butted him, he reeled back in pain holding his head and I charged him hitting with a multiple jabs to his ribs knocking him falling on the ground.

"Come on Nico your better than this" I taunted him, he growled and got up again and charged. He swung a wild haymaker and caught me in the jaw making me stumble back, before I recover he grabbed my head and brought it to his knee and as I made contact I felt pain reel threw my skull. Before he gained momentum I broke lose from his grip and hit him with a straight powerful punch knocking him back, before he could fall I grabbed him by his shirt and punched him repeatedly over and over again.

I grabbed him by his shirt and put my right leg behind his left bringing us both down, I crawled on top of him and was about to release all my pent up anger, but before I could even start pounding his face in I was yanked off by Jason. I landed on my back and hurried up and got up in his face.

"What's your problem Grace" I said pushing him, he grabbed me arm and twirled me under him and put me in a choke hold. "You already won Percy, the fight was already decided…did you plan on killing him?" he yelled at me. I looked at Nico to see he was unconscious, and he had blood covering his shirt like red paint, his face was swollen up and he was breathing heavy.

I stop struggling under Jason grip in shock and I looked at the crowd and they all had looks of fear in their eyes, some of the Aphrodite girls were turned away and crying into their boyfriend shoulders, the Apollo kids rushed over to Nico side and start checking him. I broke free from Jason's grip and ran out of the arena and to the beach.

Why…why would I hurt Nico like that, I would never try to kill him. I ran into the water was too my ankles and dropped down to my knees, I started punching the water in frustration…he made me so freaking mad, but still I would never do that to him. I yelled as loud and as hard as I could and just collapsed on the back in the water about an hour later.

I just laid there the guilt getting worse and worse, I must've laid there for hours before someone came for me. "Percy get your ass up" I looked up to see Jason, he was standing there with his head behind his head looking up at the sky. I slowly got up and walked over to him, I kept my head down not feeling enough to meet another powerful demi-god like Jason in the eyes.

We both kind of stood there for a while, him looking at the sky and me the ground. "Percy I came out here because we need to compare notes" Jason said looking straight at him, he felt his eyes piercing him like daggers and so he was force to look up at him. I hesitated before speaking, but he cut me off. "Oh and Nico is fine, no major injuries, broken nose and left eye knock a little out of place but nothing a little nector couldn't fix, and he told me to tell you that he's not mad, he knew you had a rough week" he said smiling at him.

That definitely brighten my mood, I looked up and smiled I would go talk to him right after this. I was about to walk away but Jason grabbed my arm, I looked at him worried "I said we have to compare notes" Jason said seriously. All the sudden I could see the worry lines on the top of his head, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he looked a lot older.

I turned around and faced him, "Percy I was attacked while I was in Rome, me and Reyna were visiting the coliseum about a week before your attack and this guy confronted us. He knocked Reyna out, grabbed her, and ran" Jason said looking at the sea. "I don't think the guy actually wanted to abduct Reyna but rather to get me to chase him, I caught him in an abandon ware house" Jason said clenching his fist so hard that I could see blood drip from them.

"Percy that guy he was on a whole different level, I couldn't even touch him. His power, speed, defense, offense, and his reflexes were on a whole different level. He beat me so badly without even pulling out his sword, my powers wouldn't even effect him, he just brush them off, look at this" he said lifting up his shirt and anger.

His whole torso had purple and black spots all over it, they were brusies where he had been hit over and over again, tears started to well up in his eyes not from the pain…but from the embarrassment. Jason pride was greater then mine, and probably rivaled Annabeth's. Losing for him hurt his ego more then his body, so being so helplessly being beaten to this point so effortlessly most have destroyed him.

He fell to his knee tears now falling, and breath becoming heavier in frustration, he gripped a hand full of sand so hard his knuckles turned white, "Jason…why haven't you been to the infirmary yet? " I asked him with a stern look.

Jason stop crying and looked to the side defiantly for a moment, "Because I deserve to have these injuries, I-". That's where he stops because I kicked him in the chest into the ocean and hopped on top of him, rendering him of his movement and the only think that's above water is his head. Jason was in shock at the fact that I kicked him into the Ocean, when he finally realized I was on top of him he struggled for him to get up.

It was useless though seeing how much his injuries actually messed with his movements, and the fact he was in the water which I just controlled to keep his body still under the water. "You…You IDIOT don't let your stupid pride get in the way of your healing, how do you expect to pay those guys back by how bad they beat us? If your body isn't in top condition. Jason I know how you feel, I feel the same way but punishing yourself isn't the way to go about this, we have to get stronger and stronger so we can pay those guys back 100 fold" I said now yelling at him in anger.

He looked shocked at the speech I just gave him, then a smiled registered on his face and he nodded. Then I pushed his whole body under the water in started the healing process, I willed the water to move over the wounds and relieve the pain and the whole injury. After about 10 minutes Jason stood up out of the water looking like a new man, I smirked at him and we did the warrior handshake and grabbed each other's forearm.

"Thanks Jackson" he said sincerely, I nodded and we both headed to or respected cabins. We made eye contact on last time just to confirm the plan we both had mentally, I smirked as I thought of it. At dawn me and him would leave camp and go on a training trip, for how long couldn't tell, where we were going didn't know, but I knew we would be getting a lot stronger because of it. I enter my cabin and wrote a note address to Nico and Annabeth, explaining to them why I left, who I left with, when I would be back, and ask for Annabeth to start researching all she knew about those primordial and that I would explain when I got back.

I had packed my clothes and grabbed a picture of Annabeth and threw it in the bag, I laid my bag down and lay on my bed. Then I felt it a powerful presence in my room, I got up fast as I could and riptide already in my hand before my feet even touched the ground. I came face to face with a stranger,

He was leaning against the wall in a relaxed position; like he wasn't worried about me attacking him and even if I did he could take me…easily. By the looks of it he probably could, he was a black guy with a lighter color skin, about my height if not taller, definitely had a well-defined body and in his mid-20's. He had long dreads on his head that went all the way to the middle of his back; he wore a tight black sports shirt, a black leather jacket and black pants on, with black and white Nike running shoes on.

He had a giant sword strapped to his back about as tall as him and just as tall, how he wield that thing is beyond me. He had an interested look on his face, like he wanted me to attack. I had to think this through and confront this with actual reason, I sound like Annabeth I thought. This guy was strong enough to break through the camp barrier, sneak into the Poseidon cabin, and radiated power.

"Who are you?" seeing if I could get him to talk, he smirked before disappearing for a second, I whipped my head back and forth trying to find him and I whipped around to see him sitting on my bed. I jumped back in surprise and got into a defensive position expecting an attack. How the hell did he move so fast, he could have easily killed me right then and there.

"Hello Percy Jackson my name is Kwesi, Kwesi Samples and no worry I'm an ally you'll soon come to appreciate." He said standing up; I lowered my sword a little. I narrowed my eyes, and scanned him I didn't see any other weapons except the giant sword on his back. "Oh yeah…prove it, slide your sword over here" I said halve expecting him to attack.

"Just for the record I could take you without the sword" he simply shrugged sliding the sword over to me. As soon as it left his grasp I charged, I try to pierce him but he leaned his body left completely making me miss, I threw my hand on the bed and used it to spin and throw my right foot towards him. He blocked it and kicked my hand making me land on my head, I rolled off the bed and swung at him again and again hoping each time to hit him.

He simply just dodged never once did he counter, he just dip, leaned, rolled, moved, or jumped out of the way. I guess he finally got tired of me coming after him and when I tried to swing my sword in a downwards arc, he caught riptide between his two fingers and yanked it from my grasp and palmed me in the stomach sending me flying into the wall.

I grasped my stomach and looked up only to see the point of riptide in my face, I frowned in realization that I didn't even touch him, he flipped riptide and held the hilt towards me. I grabbed it and stood up, "See I could have killed you a long time ago, I'm not your enemy. Man Athena was right you are stubborn, I mean all you had to do was listen, and is that so hard" he said as he sat down on my bed again.

"You talked with Athena?" I asked in surprise, "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do" Kwesi said in exsaggeration.


End file.
